I'm Gunna Make It Alright
by beachgal607
Summary: Randy and Torrie have been going out for a year, but when Torrie cheats, who will Randy turn to?
1. Chapter 1: Shoot Orton

Ch 1

Authors Note: I just want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this! Let me know what you think, I've spent a lot of time on this fic. Also, if you don't like the pairing of Randy and Stacy, this isn't the fic for you .

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Hey Randy. What's going on?" Stacy Keibler asked her friend Randy Orton as he walked over to her and sat next to her on the crate that she was currently positioned on.

"Not much Stace. I was wondering if I could ask you something though." Randy asked as he looked over at the tall blonde.

"Shoot Orton" Stacy said as she looked into Randy's baby blue eyes.

"Well, me and Torrie's one year anniversary is coming up. I wanted to do something really romantic for her, and since you are her best friend I was hoping that you could help me out with some ideas." Randy said to his friend of over 3 years now.

"Well, you know she really loves candles. What if you get some, and ooh! I have a good idea! Why don't you get her candles and flowers, and just set it all up and surprise her. Dim the lights, make her dinner or something. Or is that too complicated for you Randy?" Stacy teased as she playfully pushed Randy.

"Gosh Stace, you act as if I can't even tie me own shoes" Randy said playing along with Stacy.

"You can't" Stacy said as she giggled.

"Anyways, that's better than anything I could come up with. You know I'm not too good with this stuff. You want to go to the store with me real quick and help me pick out some candles?" Randy asked as he stood up.

"I'd love to." Stacy said as she got off the crate.

--At the store--

"How 'bout this one?" Randy asked as he held a purple candle up to Stacy's nose so she could smell it.

"Eww... that one is so gross, don't you have a nose at all?" Stacy asked as she set the candle back down on the self and picked up a vanilla one. "Here, try this one Randy, vanilla is her favorite." She said as she held it up to Randy's nose.

"Yeah, that one's good. Let's get a couple." Randy said as he and Stacy each picked up three and headed over to the line. "Thanks Stacy."

"For what?" Stacy asked as Randy handed the cashier some money.

"For helping me with this. If it wasn't for you, who knows what foul smelling thing I would have picked out." Randy said as he grabbed the bag of candles and held the door open for Stacy as they headed back out to the parking lot.

"It's no problem Randy, don't worry about it." Stacy said as they walked to his car. "Let's just hurry up and get back to the arena, I could use some of that catering now."

"Me too." Randy said as he got in the car.

--Later that day after Smackdown--

"Good luck with the surprise for Torrie, Randy" Stacy said as she and Randy walked out of the arena together.

"Ooh, Orton's getting all mushy on us now?" Dave Batista asked Randy jokingly as he saw Stacy and Randy walk by.

"Shut up Dave." Randy said as he chuckled. "Thanks Stace, I need it." He said after they passed Dave.

"Well, if you need any help with anything, you know who to call." Stacy said as she winked at Randy and walked to her rental car.

"Will do!" Randy yelled as he reached his own rental car.


	2. Chapter 2: Dude, I'm Not A Jobber

Ch 2

Disclaimer: I own no one

--Torrie and Randy's house, later that night--

"Hey babe, I was able to catch a earlier flight so I--" Randy said as he walked in and set his bags down. He looked in the living room and saw Torrie barely clothed with a shirtless Chris Masters on top of her.

"Look, honey, I can explain!" Torrie said as she pushed Chris off of her.

"Hey! You said he wouldn't be back 'till later!" Chris said as he scrambled to find his shirt.

"What the hell is this Torrie! We were going out, and for a year! A year, Torrie! All those nights together, all those walks on the beach that you _loved _so much, all the times when _I _sacrificed for _you_, it means nothing to you! My love means nothing! You're playing me and getting it from this jobber on the side?" Randy yelled as he pointed to Chris.

"Dude, I'm not a jobber!" Chris butted in as he put his shirt on.

"You better leave before I made you wish that you were never born." Randy demanded as Chris angrily walked out the door.

"Randy, I'm sorry, this was all a mistake, I love _you._" Torrie said as she got up and walked over to Randy.

"No you don't. Because if you did you wouldn't be screwing around with him. How long has it been Torrie? Huh? A month? Two months?" Randy questioned as he backed up.

"Randy...look I'm sorry, but I love you, and that's all that matters." Torrie pleaded as she reached out for his hand, but he pulled away.

"Torrie, I don't want to hear it. You want to play me go ahead, 'cuz you know what? We're through, I don't need a slut like you." Randy said as he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the house and back into his car. "I can't believe this!" Randy said as he started to drive, he picked up his cell phone and punched in some numbers.

"Stace? It's me, Randy." Randy said into the phone.

"Hey Randy, how's it going?" Stacy asked cheerfully.

"Torrie was cheating on me Stacy." Randy said angrily.

"Oh my gosh Randy, I am SO sorry! Are you alright?" Stacy questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey Stace, do would you mind if I stayed with you this weekend? I don't want any of the guys to know about this yet." Randy asked suddenly remembering that he needed a place to stay since he wasn't going back to his house with Torrie.

"Of course Randy. Don't worry about it." Stacy said.

"Thanks, I'll call you when I get my flight info, K?" Randy said as he changed course and started to drive to the airport.

"Alright, and if you need anything, just call me." Stacy said.

"Thanks Stace, I'll see you in a while." Randy said as he hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3: I Want To Tell You Something

Ch 3

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love hearing from everyone. Keep it up.

Disclaimer: I own no one

--Stacy's house--

"I can't believe that Torrie would do something like this! After everything that Randy has done for her." Stacy said to her dog Shannon after she hung up the phone. "Oh look, someone else is calling me Shan. Crap, it's Torrie." Stacy said as she looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Stacy said coldly.

"Hey Stace, I want to tell you something." Torrie said sounding a bit nervous.

"Look Torrie, I heard what you did. And honestly, I don't think I can talk to you anymore after what you did to Randy. You were both my friends, but you know that I don't like sluts. Bye." Stacy said venomously as she hung up the phone.

"I don't know who to trust anymore Shannon." Stacy said as she shook her head. "I've known Torrie for years, I never thought that she would do anything like this, especially not to Randy. Ah another call, it better not be Torrie again." Stacy said as she looked down at the caller ID. "Oh, it's just Randy." Stacy said to the dog as she picked up the phone.

"Hey" Stacy said.

"Hey, my flight is gunna land at 6:30 tonight. Gate 12" Randy said.

"Alright, I'll be there to pick you up. 6:30, Gate 12." Stacy replied.

"Bye." Randy said as he hung up the phone.

"I guess I have a while before I have to pick him up then. Maybe I'll make him some dinner." Stacy said as she got off her bed and headed to the kitchen as Shannon followed.

--The Airport--

"Hey" Stacy said as she walked up to Randy and hugged him.

"Hey Stace. Let's get out of here" Randy said just wanting to get out of the airport and all the people.

"Good idea." Stacy said as Randy threw his only bag around his shoulder and the two headed off to the parking lot.

"So, I made some dinner for when we get back." Stacy said after a few moments of silence.

"You didn't have to." Randy said as they reached Stacy's car.

"It's no big deal." Stacy said as she opened the car door and started it up.

"You care what we listen to?" Stacy asked as she pulled out and got on the road. Randy shook his head no. "Randy, do you want to talk about it?" Stacy asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Talk about what Stace? Talk about how my girlfriend of a year was cheating on me with Chris Master for who knows how long. You want to talk about how the girl that I love--_loved _broke my heart? Is that what you want to talk about?" Randy snapped.

"Randy, you have to talk about it sooner or later. You can't just keep it all inside." Stacy insisted as she steered the car towards her house.

"There's nothing to talk about. I walked in, I saw the two of them going at it and I broke up with her." Randy said as he stared out of the window.

"She tried calling me a little while ago." Stacy said as she looked over at him.

"What did she say?" Randy asked nonchalantly.

"I called her a slut and then I hung up." Stacy said as she sighed.

"Good." Randy said bitterly.

"You know Randy, you aren't the only person who is having a hard time with this. Torrie was my _best friend_. I know it's not the same thing, but Randy, try to understand that I'm having a hard time with this too." Stacy pleaded with Randy.

"I'm sorry Stace, I shouldn't have snapped on you." Randy said as he reached over and squeezed Stacy's hand. "I just want to pretend it never happened." Randy said as he sighed, realizing that his life was going to be very different from now on.

"I know what you mean. Well, here we are." Stacy said as she pulled up into her garage.


	4. Chapter 4: You Want The Grand Tour

Ch 4

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it. Keep it up!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"I really appreciate you let me staying here Stacy. All the guys wouldn't understand what happened. They'd probably just joke around with me and make me go to the club or something, especially Dave." Randy said as he grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car.

"It's no problem Randy." Stacy said as she opened the door to her house. "Hey Shannon, you were being a good girl weren't you?" Stacy cooed to her dog.

"I never pictured you as a dog person." Randy said as he patted Shannon's head and set his bag down.

"I've had Shannon for a while now, 2 years I think." Stacy said "Here, let's take your bag into the guest room." Stacy said as Randy picked up his bag and followed the diva.

"This is it" Stacy said as they reached the room. "You want the grand tour?" Stacy asked after Randy set his stuff down.

"Sure." Randy said as he looked over at the diva.

"Alright, well you know that this is the guest room. And here-" Stacy said as she opened a door "-is the guest bathroom. Now, down this hallway-" Stacy said as she directed Randy down the hallway "-is my room. As you can see, it's not the cleanest room in the house." Stacy giggled.

"Obviously, you can't even see the floor in here! Gosh Stacy, you need a maid!" Randy said playfully as he looked around Stacy's room to see clothes thrown everywhere.

"I doubt your room is any cleaner mister!" Stacy said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Well it is! Torrie is a neat freak! She...she always had everything perfect." Randy said in a somber tone.

"Sorry, Randy. We shouldn't talk about that." Stacy said as she patted Randy on the shoulder "Across the hallway is my bathroom." Stacy pointed out as they exited her room. "Now down the stairs here is the family room. I just bought a new entertainment system."

"That's a nice one." Randy said as he looked over her TV.

"It better be for what I paid for it." Stacy said with a slight laugh.

"Ok so around here is my office." Stacy said as they turned the corner. "And here is another bathroom."

"Have enough bathrooms in this house?" Randy joked.

"Hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go!" Stacy giggled. "Here is the kitchen, my favorite room." Stacy said as they passed through, "And back here is my game room. I got everything back here, X-box, foosball, air hockey, you name it, I got it."

"I challenge you to a game of air hockey later tonight, unless you are too chicken..." Randy said as he admired Stacy's game room.

"Oh please Orton, you're on. Prepare to go down." Stacy threatened as they walked out of the game room "Alright and coming to the end of our lovely tour, downstairs is my gym."

"You have a really nice house Stace." Randy said as he looked at Stacy.

"Thanks" Stacy said as she smiled.

"I'm all worn out after that tour, is that dinner you made ready?" Randy asked.

"Yep, it's chicken pot pie." Stacy said as she and Randy started to walk into the kitchen. Once they got there Stacy pulled the pie out of the oven and handed Randy a plate, which he proceeded to fill with the delicious meal.

"So Stace, what plans did you have for our time off this week?" Randy asked as he shoved food down his mouth.

"Well let's see...Tomorrow I told Melina that we could go to the mall, she wants me to help her pick out an outfit for Smackdown this week. Then on Thursday I'm going over to my parents house for dinner, like I do every Thursday. Friday I was just going to hang out here, do the laundry, that kinda stuff and then Saturday it's off to the next show." Stacy said as she sipped her water.

"That's cool. I guess I'll just hang out around here then, if you don't mind." Randy said as he went up to get a second helping of the pie.

"Aw, Randy, you can come with me if you want. I know Melina wouldn't mind, and you HAVE to meet my family! I bet you and my brother would get along really well." Stacy offered, not wanting Randy to feel lonely or left out of anything.

"Look Stace, I really appreciate you inviting me and all, I just don't want to tag along or anything. And honestly, shopping with Melina just doesn't seem to be my cup of tea." Randy said.

"Well, I don't blame you for that" Stacy giggled "But Randy, will you at least come to dinner with me? I want you to meet everyone! _Please_ Randy, you will have such a fun time!" Stacy pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I'll go to dinner. But only because you are practically _begging_ me to go." Randy said as he finished off his plate of food.

"Yay!" Stacy said as she smiled. "So you ready for me to beat you in that game of air hockey now?" Stacy asked with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5: Ah, men

Ch 5

Authors Note: Once again, thanks everyone for the reviews. I love hearing from you guys. I might have a new fic up in the next couple days so keep an eye out for it.

Disclaimer: I own no one

--The next day--

"Mmm, Stace what smells so good?" Randy asked groggily the next morning as he walked out of his room immediately after waking up.

"Oh, I made some pancakes. Want some?" Stacy asked as she offered up the plate.

"Of course I do." Randy said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"So you're sure you don't want to go shopping today?" Stacy asked hopefully.

"Naw, it's ok, you and Melina go do your thing. I think I'll just hang out around here, watch a movie or something." Randy said as he started to devour the pancakes that Stacy gave him.

"Ok, well if you need anything you can just call. I gotta go change out of these PJs before Melina gets here. You really do sleep in late, don't you?" Stacy teased.

"Hey, getting up at 10 is early for me. You should consider yourself lucky that I got up before 12." Randy said as he yawned.

"Ah, men." Stacy said as she giggled. "I'll be back down in a little while. If you want more pancakes they are up by the stove." Stacy said as she walked over to Randy and gave him a quick hug.

"Alright, thanks Stace." Randy said as he took a sip of milk, thankful for having gone to Stacy through this instead of someone else.

--About an hour later--

"Hey Stace! Melina's here!" Randy yelled up the stairs to Stacy.

"K Randy, I'll be down in a minute!" Stacy called down to him as she took one last glance in the mirror to make sure that she looked perfect.

"Hey Melina! Stacy said she'll be down in a minute!" Randy called out to Melina from the front door.

"Oh, hey Randy! Thanks!" Melina said with a baffled look on her face.

"Ok Randy, I'm gunna go now. Don't hesitate to call k?" Stacy said as she hugged Randy bye.

"Don't worry about me, just go have a good time." Randy said as he gave Stacy a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Randy" Stacy said as she walked out the door.

"Bye Stace" Randy said as he walked back to the couch and sat down.

"_So_ Stace, I thought Randy was going out with Torrie. Now he's spending the night at your house? I want DETAILS." Melina said as Stacy hopped in the car.

"Well, I don't really want to get into details or anything because I don't really know how much Randy wants people to know. But Torrie cheated on him. Just don't tell anyone ok Melina?" Stacy asked sincerely as she looked at Melina.

"Don't worry hun, I won't. But you must be happy about this whole thing. I mean how long have you been lusting over Randy, and now he's staying at your house!" Melina said as they pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Melina! I haven't been lusting over him!" Stacy cried as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Come on girl, we all know how you look at him. And he's practically all you talk about. There's nothing wrong with it. It's not like Randy is a bad guy or anything." Melina said as she stepped out of the car and she and Stacy started to walk into the store.

"Yeah, he's not a bad guy, but I mean, his girlfriend of a year, who was also my _best friend _mind you, cheated on him. And he just found out yesterday. It's gunna take him a while to get over it." Stacy said as they started to shift through a rack of clothes.

"I bet it won't take him that long when you're there with him." Melina said as she held up a skirt "How's this one?" she asked.

"That one is really cute, you have to try it on." Stacy said as she picked out a skirt for herself. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well come on Stace, I mean you're a good girl, you're cute, you're smart, you're funny, what isn't there to like about you?" Melina said "Here let's go try these on"

"Here's the dressing room" Stacy said as they walked into it.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Melina questioned as she walked into a changing stall.

"Tell him what?" Stacy asked as she put on one of the skirts she picked out.

"Ooh, that one's a keeper." Melina said referring to Stacy's skirt "Tell him that you like him."

"Thanks, I don't know Melina, whenever the time is right, does that satisfy you?" Stacy asked as she walked back into the stall.

"Ah, I guess so Keibs. What do you think of this one?" Melina said.


	6. Chapter 6: You Want The Story

Ch 6

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next couple ones will make up for it, I promise ;. And I apologize for not updating sooner, its just that I've haven't felt like waiting for the slow page to load. Once again, thanks for the reviews, keep them up!

Disclaimer: I own no one

--Stacy's house--

"Shannon, go get the ball" Randy said as he threw a tennis ball for the Great Dane mix. "Oh, hold up sweetie, my phones ringing." Randy said to the dog as he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Randy asked.

"Hey Randy. So what happened?" Dave asked.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Randy asked as he scratched Shannon's head.

"Come on Randy, you didn't think what happened would be kept a secret. I guess Masters is running his mouth saying something about how he was sleeping with Torrie." Dave said.

"Masters is running his mouth? Figures. So you want the story huh? Well I came home yesterday only to find "The Masterpiece" half naked on top of Torrie. So I broke up with her." Randy said as he picked up the tennis ball and threw it.

"Dude, I'm sorry. So, where are you at now?" Dave asked.

"Oh, I'm at Stacy's place." Randy answered as Shannon retrieved the ball and obediently brought it back to him.

"Dang Orton, you go from Torrie to Stacy in one day? I should be taking notes!" Dave joked.

"It's not like that with Stace, Batista, we are just friends." Randy insisted as he once again took the ball and threw it.

"_Suuure _you are." Dave chuckled. "Look, Randy, I'm sorry for what happened, and if you need a place to stay or anything just let me know and I will hook you up. I gotta get going though. I'll see you at the next show." Dave said.

"Alright, see ya." Randy said as he hung up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7: I Picked Up A Movie

Ch 7

Authors Note: Thanks again for the reviews! Keep those up! Sorry for a short chapter again, but I promise you they will get longer again, I just had to cut this one off because it was a logical ending point for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Bye Melina! I'll talk to you later!" Stacy called out from her front door as she got home a few hours later. "Hey Randy." Stacy said as she set her purse and bags down.

"Hey Stace, did you have a good time shopping?" Randy asked as he walked over to Stacy.

"Yeah, I had a great time. I picked up a movie for us to watch tonight." Stacy said as she looked at her bags to try and figure out what one the movie was in.

"Oh yeah, what one?" Randy asked as he chuckled at the confused diva.

"Something About Mary, I've never seen it but Melina told me it was good so I decided to get it." Stacy said as she started to dig through one of her many bags.

"You know, I've never seen it either. You want to watch it now?" Randy asked as Stacy went through another bag.

"Sure, just let me put my stuff away." Stacy said as she went through another bag and pulled out the DVD "Here, why don't you pop this in while I go put these in my room." Stacy suggested as she handed Randy the movie.

"Alright, will do." Randy said as he took the DVD and walked into the family room.

"So what did you do today?" Stacy called down.

"I was just a couch potato basically, hung around, watched TV, but I did get some cardio in." Randy said as he grabbed the DVD controller and sat down. "Oh yeah, and Batista called."

"Oh, what did he have to say?" Stacy asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Eh, not much, but I guess people know about what happened. Apparently Masters is bragging about it." Randy said as Stacy sat next to him on the couch.

"Aw, I'm sorry Randy. Chris has always been a jerk." Stacy said as she yawned.

"Yeah, I know." Randy said as he put his arm around Stacy.

"Melina said this movie was really funny." Stacy said as she yawned again.

"Jeez, shopping must be quite tiring huh?" Randy chuckled as he looked at the tired diva.

"Hey, you try a day of shopping with Melina and see how you feel afterwards." Stacy giggled as the movie finally came on.

"I don't think I want to." Randy joked. After a couple minutes of watching the movie Randy looked down at Stacy only to find her sound asleep. "Here, lets get you into bed." Randy said as he picked Stacy up and carried her upstairs. "Alright Stace, here we are" Randy said as he set her down on the bed and pulled the covers up. "Sweet dreams" Randy said as he kissed Stacy's forehead and went back downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8: I Thought I Was A Diva

Ch 8

Authors Note: Thanks again everyone for the reviews! And don't forget to watch Dancing with the Stars tonight to see Stacy!

Disclaimer: I own no one

--The next day--

"Randy are you ready? I said we'd be over by 6!" Stacy called up the stairs as she waited for Randy to get ready so they could go to dinner at her parents house.

"Just gimme a min Stace!" Randy replied as he put some gel into his hair.

"Jeez, and I thought _I _was a diva." Stacy said as Randy joined Stacy in the family room a couple of minutes later.

"Hey, us guys have to look good too." Randy said as he imitated Stacy looking in a mirror.

"Stop it!" Stacy giggled as she playfully punched his arm. "So you ready to go now?" Stacy asked.

"You betcha" Randy said as they walked out to Stacy's car.

"I can't wait for you to meet my brother, he is a really cool kid." Stacy said as she pulled out of her driveway and turned on the radio.

"I can't listen to this crap." Randy said suddenly as he changed the station.

"Why, what was wrong with that? I sorta like it." Stacy said as she looked over at Randy who had a displeased expression on his face.

"...It was Torrie's favorite." Randy quietly said.

"Randy, I know it's only been a day or two but you have to let it go. Torrie is a slut, but you can't let her affect your everyday life." Stacy said as a concerned expression crossed her face.

"I just can't figure it out." Randy said as he looked out the window.

"Figure what out?" Stacy questioned as she put her eyes back on the road.

"Why? Why, Stace, why? Why am I not good enough? What makes Chris Masters better than I am?" Randy asked angrily as he looked at Stacy and looked back out his window.

"Randy, I _promise_ you that you are a million times a better person than Chris Masters is. And look Randy, you are better than Torrie. She doesn't deserve someone like you. You are a great guy. You are smart, you are funny, and you aren't hurting in the looks department either. Any girl would be lucky to have you, and for a girl to let you go they have to be insane." Stacy said as she squeezed Randy's knee.

"Thanks Stace." Randy said as he looked over at his friend.

"I know this is going to take some time to get over, but we have each other. I know what it's like to be hurt Randy. I've been screwed over way too many times before. And I'll let you in on a secret that I've learned. The only way that you are going to be able to move on is if you accept what happen and accept the fact that you are better than all of that." Stacy said as she put her eyes back on the road.

"Stacy, I didn't know...Andrew right?" Randy asked as he wondered about Stacy's past and who would have hurt her.

"Andrew and every other jerk I've dated, not to mention Torrie, Amy, and all my friends from back home." Stacy said sadly.

"Stace, I'm sorry." Randy said as he temporarily forgot about his own problems.

"Well here we are." Stacy said as she immediately cheered up and pulled up into her parents driveway.


	9. Chapter 9: Right Orton

Ch 9

Authors Note: I'm loving the reviews! Keep those up!

Disclaimer: I own no one

--Saturday at the next house show--

"Hey Randy, how you doin' big man?" Dave asked Randy as he saw Randy walking towards him.

"Eh, I'm doing alright, what about you Dave?" Randy asked as he walked over to Batista.

"Things are going good. You heading over to catering?" The World Heavyweight Champion inquired.

"Yeah, you want to come?" Randy asked.

"You know it." Dave said as the two of them set off down the hall "You have a good time with Stacy this weekend?"

"Yeah, Stacy's a good girl. I actually had dinner with her family the other day. You know her brother might really have a future in this business if he just sets his mind to it." Randy replied as Dave looked at him oddly "What was that for?"

"You already meeting her family?" Dave questioned as they reached the catering room and both of them got plates.

"She was practically begging me to go. And Dave come on, how could I refuse? The girl was letting me stay with her. It's not like anything is going on between us." Randy said as he loaded his plate up with food.

"_Right _Orton." Batista chuckled as he and Randy sat down at a table.

"Hey you guys, what's going on?" Stacy asked as she and Melina walked up to them.

"Nothing, you want to sit down?" Randy asked as he pointed to two empty chairs at the table he and Dave were sitting at.

"Sure." Melina said as she and Stacy moved towards them.

"Oh, hold up." Dave said with a smile "Melina we have to go over what's going on tonight. You want to do that now?"

"Go over wha-" Melina asked with a confused expression on her face which suddenly changed to a smile "Oh yeah, we better go do that! I'll see you later Stace!"

"Bye!" Stacy said as she sat down across from Randy as Melina and Dave walked out of the room together whispering.

"So what was all that about?" Randy questioned.

"Who knows, but you know those two." Stacy said as she took a cucumber slice off of Randy's plate and put it in her mouth.

"Hey! Go get your own plate!" Randy threatened as Stacy giggled.

"So Randy, do you know where you are going to stay this weekend?" Stacy questioned as she looked at him.

"You know, I hadn't really thought of it. I know I should probably go and get my stuff though." Randy said between bites of salad.

"Oh, well you know if you want you are welcome to stay at my place. I had a really fun time with you when you stayed over this week." Stacy said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Stace, thanks, but I really don't want to intrude or anything." Randy said as he looked up from his salad.

"It wouldn't be intruding or anything, and besides I bet Shannon will miss you." Stacy pleaded.

"Alright Stace, but only for this weekend. Then I'm going to find somewhere else to stay." Randy answered as he took another bite of his food.

"Yay!" Stacy said as she hopped up and hugged Randy. "Well I should go and get ready, I think I have a match later tonight with Jillian." Stacy said.

"Alright, I'll see you later Stace." Randy chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10: Just Forget About Him

Ch 10

Authors Note: Hey, I love hearing from you guys! Keep it up! Sorry for the slow update, I've just had a lot going on this weekend. I've got another story in the works right now which you should look out for, I've been working pretty hard on it lately. It's mainly a Candice-Randy with some Stacy-Dave in it. So keep an eye our for it ;.

Disclaimer: I own no one

--Next Thursday, Stacy's parents house--

"So you go like this" Randy said as he took Stacy's brother, James, arm and pulled it behind him. "Now you try it."

"Like this?" James questioned as he did what Randy showed him to do.

"Yep." Randy said as he saw Stacy walking downstairs with them.

"Hey guys, sorry to break up this impromptu training session, but we better get going Randy, it's already 10." Stacy said as James let go of Randy.

"Alright, I'll see you later James." Randy said as he walked over to Stacy and the two of them walked back upstairs.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Stacy yelled as she and Randy walked to the front door.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Keibler! Thanks for dinner!" Randy called out.

"Bye you too! I'll see you next week!" Stacy's mom said as Randy and Stacy walked outside and got into Stacy's car.

"So Stace, I wan thinking-" Randy said as Stacy backed the car out of the driveway and started to head back to her house. "-that maybe tomorrow I would start looking for a place of my own."

"You could just stay with me Randy. I have the extra room. It's not like it would be a big deal or anything." Stacy suggested.

"Stacy, I love staying with you, but I think I should just get my own place. I don't want to be a burden to you. And besides, Dave wanted me to stay over at his place tomorrow night." Randy said as he looked at Stacy.

"Randy, it's not a burden, I promise you. Just think about it at least, ok?" Stacy pleaded.

"Alright, fine Stace. I'll think about it. Tomorrow Dave was going to pick me up around 10." Randy said as he and Stacy reached her house.

"K..." Stacy said in a somber tone.

"Aw, Stace, what's wrong?" Randy asked as he got out of the car.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just go with Dave. I'll see you on Saturday then since I probably won't be up by the time you leave." Stacy said as she opened the door to the house. "Hey Shannon." Stacy said as the dog ran over to them.

"Alright, did you want to watch a movie or something tonight then before I leave?" Randy asked as he scratched Shannon's head as she wagged her tail.

"No, that's ok. I'm pretty tired. I'm just gunna go take a shower and then go to bed." Stacy said as she looked at Randy.

"Ok, Good night Stace." Randy said as he hugged Stacy.

"Night." Stacy said as she walked upstairs to her bathroom.

"What was with that Shannon?" Randy asked the dog as he shrugged off Stacy's odd behavior.

"_Great, so now that Randy is going to leave, it's just going to be me and Shannon again. Back to those lonely nights." _Stacy thought to herself as she locked the bathroom door and turned the shower water on to hot.

"_As soon as I finally got to spend some time with him, he's going to go." _ She thought as she removed her clothes and stepped into the hot shower.

"_Gosh Stacy. Why are you even thinking like this? He's not your man. He's still getting over Torrie. And he's going to be for a long time. Just forget about him." _Stacy thought as she squeezed some body wash on a loofah.


	11. Chapter 11: Are They Alright

Ch 11

Authors Note: Sorry for the slow update! It seems like I've been busy every night lately. Thanks again for the reviews! I love them!

Disclaimer: I own no one

--The next day--

"Dude what is wrong with this one?" Dave asked as he and Randy stepped out of the 5th house that they looked at that day.

"I dunno, it's just not right." Randy said as he and Dave got back into his car.

"Well, find the right one." Dave said. "Ok so this one is that last one that we had picked out. After this we are going back to my place to watch the game."

"Fine with me." Randy said. A few minutes later they reached the house.

"No, Dave, not this one, I can already tell I don't like it." Randy said before they even got out of the car.

"What the hell is wrong with it?" Dave questioned as he looked at the perfectly fine two story brick house with a swimming pool.

"It's too big." Randy said as he eyed the house.

"Well whatever. Let's just get out of here then." Dave said as he sped away from the house. "Hold on, I'm getting a call." Dave said as he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Dave asked.

"Hey, I'm gunna be a few minutes late tonight." Johnny Nitro said.

"Why?" Dave questioned his friend.

"Well Melina and Stacy went shopping together and I guess they are having car problems so I have to go pick them up. I'll be over to your house ASAP." Johnny said.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Dave said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Randy asked Dave.

"That was Johnny. He said he was going to be a little bit late to watch the game tonight. Something about Melina's car having problems when she and Stacy went shopping." Dave responded as they pulled up to his house.

"Are they alright?" Randy immediately asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Dave said as he smiled. "Speaking of Stacy, how is it going with you two?" He asked as he unlocked the door to his house and walked into his living room.

"She was acting a bit weird last night after I told her that I was staying here tonight, but besides that things are fine. I mean I don't know what I would do without her. She has been there this entire time for me." Randy said as he thought about the tall blonde.

"Sounds to me like someone has a crush." Dave joked as he plopped down on his leather sofa and turned on ESPN.

"Shut up." Randy said as they started to watch the game.

"_I hope Stacy is ok, maybe I should call her." _Randy thought to himself.

"_This feels so weird not seeing her today. Jeez, I miss her." _Randy thought.

"_Maybe Dave is right, maybe I do like Stacy." _Randy suddenly realized.

"_Gosh, I do like her. I have to wait though. I have to wait until I'm completely over Torrie." _ Randy thought as Johnny joined them. The three of them watched the game and had a great time but Stacy never left Randy's mind.


	12. Chapter 12: Sounds Good

Ch 12

Authors Note: Once again sorry for the slow update, I'll try and update sooner next time! I apologize for the short chapter this time as well. I promise the next couple chapters will make up for it ;. And thanks for the reviews! They really keep me going!

Disclaimer: I own no one

--Saturday at the arena--

"Hey Stacy!" Randy said as he saw Stacy walking to her locker room. "I missed you yesterday." He said as he took one of Stacy's bags from her and carried it for her.

"Thanks, I missed you too Randy." Stacy said as she smiled up at him.

"You know, I was thinking...maybe if it's ok and everything, I'll stay with you for a while. Me and Dave were looking at houses yesterday and none of them were really that great." Randy said as he looked over at Stacy.

"It's ok with me." Stacy smiled as she and Randy reached her locker room.

"Thanks Stace. I'm going to pack all my stuff on Wednesday so I'll fly in after I get everything." Randy said as he set Stacy's bag down.

"Alright. Sounds good. I better start getting ready for my match later tonight. I'll talk to you later Randy." Stacy said as she gave Randy a quick hug as he exited her locker room.

--Wednesday--

"Hey Stace." Randy said as Stacy opened the door for him.

"Hey Randy, want some help with that stuff?" Stacy asked as she saw Randy holding about 3 boxes.

"Sure, thanks." Randy said as he handed Stacy a box that he was carrying. "I have a few more, I'll go get them."

"K, I'll go put this in your room then" Stacy said as she walked to Randy's new room.

"Well, this is it." Randy said as he set his other boxes down in the room.

"I was thinking that we could go out to dinner tonight, but do you want to wait until you're done unpacking?" Stacy asked as she looked at Randy.

"Actually, I'm starving." Randy said as his stomach growled.

"Let's go then." Stacy said as she giggled.


	13. Chapter 13: If You Say So

Ch 13

Authors Note: Everyone needs to go read my new story, Hurt Me Now. I thought it was my best story to date, so let me know what you think. And thanks again for the reviews everyone! They really motivate me. I love hearing about what you guys think is going to happen, and what you like or don't like. So please, hit those review buttons!

Disclaimer: I Own no one

--At the Restaurant--

"So, did Torrie say anything to you while you were packing?" Stacy asked as they waited for their food to be brought to them.

"No, luckily she wasn't even there when I was." Randy said as the waiter came over with their food.

"Hey look! It's Stacy Keibler!" An obviously drunk man slurred to his friend as they walked into the restaurant.

"Oh god..." Stacy mutter quietly as she looked down at her plate of food.

"Now looky here Stacy, I was thinking, maybe my buddy over here could take a picture of the two of us and then maybe I'll buy you a drink." The man said with a wink as he wobbled over to Randy and Stacy's table and tried to pull over a chair.

"Do you think you could wait until after she is done eating sir?" Randy asked politely.

"Hey! I wasn't talking you Orton! But it looks like you're finally doing something instead of having your dad do it for you!" The man yelled as his friend walked over to him.

"Look here, mister." Randy said as he set his fork down and stood up.

"Randy I'll just take the picture and get it over with-" Stacy said as she nervously looked up at him.

"No, Stace, this man shouldn't even be here, he's too drunk to be out in public like this." Randy said to Stacy before he turned his attention back to the man "Why don't you just leave the two of us alone to finish eating."

"Yeah Frank, let's just leave the two of them alone." His friend pleaded as he tried to pull him out of the chair.

"Excuse me sir, but we are going to have to ask you and your friend to leave. We don't want to create a scene." The manager said as he walked over to the drunk and his friend.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" The drunk man slurred as his friend pulled him out of the building.

"Sorry for the trouble." The manager said to Randy and Stacy.

"Oh, it's not problem." Randy said as he sat back down and the manager walked away.

"Thanks Randy." Stacy said as she reached for his hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Don't worry about it Stace." Randy said as he smiled at Stacy and then started to eat his food. After they paid for the food, Stacy noticed a small photo booth.

"Look Randy! Let's go get our picture taken!" Stacy said excitedly as she ran over to the booth.

"I guess I don't have a choice here do I?" Randy chuckled as he walked over to the photo booth.

"Ok are you ready?" Stacy asked after she put her money in.

"As ready as I'll be." Randy said as he sat down in the booth with Stacy.

"Ok, let's do something weird, quick stick your tongue out!" Stacy said as the picture was about to snap.

"Fine" Randy said as he obeyed.

"Ok for this one, do crazy eyes!" Stacy said as the next picture snapped.

"Now for this one, let's do a serious one!" Stacy said. Right after she saw Randy put bunny ears behind her head as the picture snapped.

"Hey! Not fair, now we are really doing a serious one." Stacy said.

"Oh, ok." Randy wined as he put his arm around Stacy's shoulders as the last picture snapped.

"Thank you Randy." Stacy said as they got out of the booth and Stacy grabbed the picture strip.

"Look at this one!" Stacy said as she giggled at the pictures.

"Hey! I want my own copy! Hop back in there girl!" Randy said as he took his wallet out.

"If you say so." Stacy said as she smiled.


	14. Chapter 14: We Need To Find You A Man

Ch 14

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I just want to let everyone know that there are only four more chapters left! And don't worry, things are going to start to really heat up ;.

Disclaimer: I own no one

--The next day--

"So, how was your first night with Mr. Orton officially moved in?" Melina asked as she and Stacy were once again at the mall.

"It was fun, we went out to dinner. And oh, look at these pictures that we got." Stacy said as she pulled the pictures out of her purse.

"Stacy, you guys look really cute together, especially in the last one." Melina said as she looked over the pictures and then handed them back to Stacy.

"Thanks." Stacy said as her phone began to ring. "Hold on one sec."

"Hello?" Stacy asked as she picked up her phone.

"Hey Stace, I just wanted to let you know that a few of the guys are getting together in a little while to watch the game so I'll probably be gone when you get back." Randy said.

"Oh alright, I'll see you later then." Stacy responded.

"Ok, oh! And Johnny told me to tell you to tell Melina that he was going too!" Randy said as he suddenly remembered.

"Ok, I'll let her know. Bye Randy." Stacy said as she hung up her phone.

"So what was all that about?" Melina questioned.

"Oh that was Randy, he just wanted me to know that he was going to some get together with the guys to watch a game later. And your fiance going too." Stacy said to her friend.

"Oh, ok." Melina said as they walked into the next store.

"I'm so happy that you and Johnny got engaged. That's so great." Stacy said as she and Melina started to look through a rack of clothes.

"Thanks, I was so shocked when he asked me." Melina said as she looked down at her stunning engagement ring.

"Now if someone would ask me." Stacy sighed as she picked out a shirt and looked at it.

"Don't worry, Stace. You'll find someone. And besides, you have Randy with you now." Melina said hoping to cheer Stacy up.

"Yeah, but who knows if he even has feelings for me. And he's probably still getting over Torrie." Stacy said as she put the shirt back down.

"You know what, next Wednesday, you and me are going to the club. We need to find you a man." Melina said with a giggle.


	15. Chapter 15: Melina's Here

Ch 15

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really motivate me to write more! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but the next couple chapters will make up for it. Also, I have a couple new stories that I'm gunna be posting today, one is a Stacy/Randy pairing and the other is a Trish/Randy. So be on the lookout for those!

Disclaimer: I own no one

--Next Wednesday--

"Melina's here!" Randy called up to Stacy as she applied one last layer of lip gloss.

"I'll be right there!" Stacy said as she put her makeup away and walked downstairs.

"Wow Stace, you look amazing." Randy said as he looked at Stacy as she walked over to the front door wearing a pair of tight, low rider blue jeans and a tight pink v-neck shirt which showed a tiny bit of cleavage. She had on just a hint of makeup and her hair was down.

"Thanks" Stacy said as she giggled. "I'll be back later tonight." She said as she walked out the door and into Melina's awaiting car.

"Oooh, Stacy, you are looking gorgeous tonight!" Melina squealed as she pulled the car away and headed in the direction of the club.

"You aren't looking too bad yourself Melina." Stacy said as she giggled.

"So Stace, you ready to find a guy?" Melina asked as they reached the club which was only a few minutes away.

"You know it." Stacy said as she got out of the car and walked towards the door.

"Wow, I bet you'll be able to find a guy here." Melina said as she and Stacy walked in and saw a ton of guys.

"Hey sexy!" A man said he walked over to Stacy. "You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." He said as he grabbed Stacy's butt.

"Get off me!" Stacy said as she and Melina got away as fast as they could.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a jackass. There are a ton of other fish in the sea" Melina said as she pulled Stacy towards the dance floor. "This is my song!" Melina shouted to Stacy over the music as the two of them started to dance.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." A familiar voice said to Stacy as she turned around to see how it was.


	16. AUTHORS NOTE: MATT CAPPOTELLI

Authors Note: I know that everyone may not know who Matt Capotelli is, but he is an amazing man. I have been deeply affected by his announcement concerning his brain tumor. I just wanted to let my feelings out so I thought this might be the place to do it. Anyone who has seen some of Matt's work, his recent stuff especially, can tell that he loves this business. If you haven't I suggest going to and watching the video that they have up of his announcement. Keep Matt in your thoughts and prayers.

Matt, I love you man and I wish you the best.


	17. Chapter 16: Hey Gregory

Ch 16

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's one of my favorites! Not many more left to go!

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Oh my gosh! Hey Gregory!" Stacy said as she hugged Gregory Helms "What are you doing here?"

"I had to do an appearance here earlier so I thought I'd check out the club scene. Want to go sit down somewhere?" He asked Stacy.

"Sure!" She said "One second!"

"Hey Melina, I'm gunna go sit down for a little while, ok?" Stacy said.

"Alright, I'm gunna stay out here!" Melina said, obviously enjoying dancing.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" Stacy said as she and Gregory found an empty table.

"Back then you were still Super Stacy." Gregory said with a wink.

"And you were still The Hurricane." Stacy said with a giggle.

"Ah how times have changed. You want a drink?" He asked.

"Sure." Stacy said as Gregory got up.

"I'll be right back." He said.

"_Gregory's not a bad guy. This is gunna be a ton of fun hanging out with him tonight. And who knows what will happen." _Stacy though hopefully as Gregory came back with two drinks.

"Here you go sweetie." He said as he gave her one of the drinks.

"Thanks" She said as she and Gregory talked as they finished their drinks.

"And then Jericho said 'No way assclown'." Gregory said as he and Stacy both laughed. "Care to dance?" he asked Stacy.

"I'd love to" Stacy said as she got up.

"Let's go then." Gregory said as he grabbed Stacy's hand and took off to the dance floor.

"I love this song!" Stacy yelled over the music as she and Gregory started to dance together.

"Stacy" Gregory said.

"What?" Stacy said as she looked up at him. Gregory moved his head closer to hers and started to passionately kiss her. Stacy was shocked at first but then met his kiss with some passion of her own.

"Your place or mine?" Gregory asked after a few minutes of their make out session.

"What?" Stacy asked, thinking that she heard him wrong.

"I said, your place or mine?" Gregory said a bit louder.

"What! You want to-" Stacy asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"What did you think Stacy? It's not like I'm looking for a relationship right now, and especially not with someone like you." Gregory said.

"Someone like me?" Stacy said as her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Yeah, you know someone-" Gregory said before Stacy smacked him.

"You're a bastard." Stacy said as she walked away and found Melina.

"Hey, Melina, I'm gunna go." Stacy said to her friend.

"Stace, are you ok?" Melina asked seeing the tears in her friends eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you later." Stacy said before Melina got a chance to offer to drive her back home.


	18. Chapter 17: Is Everything Ok

Ch 17

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this fic! And I hope you enjoy this chapter since there's only 1 left :'.

Disclaimer: I own no one

"Hey Stace, I thought you would be gone longer." Randy said to Stacy as she walked into her house after having paid the cab driver.

"So did I." Stacy said with a sigh as she set her purse down and walked into the kitchen.

"Is everything ok Stacy?" Randy asked as he muted the TV.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stacy said coldly as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Look, Stace, you can tell me." Randy said as he walked into the kitchen and gently took a hold of Stacy's hand.

"Just leave me alone Randy." Stacy said as she yanked her hand away and started to walk past him.

"Stacy, I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what's wrong." Randy said as he grabbed Stacy and pulled her into a hug as she weakly took her fists and pounded on his chest.

"Just let me go." Stacy said weakly before she burst into tears.

"Shh, Stace, everything is going to be ok." Randy said as he soothingly rubbed her back as she kept sobbing. "Here, let's go somewhere more comfortable." He said as he picked her up and carried her into the family room. He sat down in a red chair, just barely big enough for the both of them, with Stacy on his lap, still holding her and rubbing her back. Randy and Stacy stayed like that for a few minutes until her sobs started to quite down.

"You ready to talk now?" Randy asked the blonde.

"Randy, they all treat me like a piece of ass." Stacy said as she sniffled.

"Who does? Am I gunna have to beat someone up?" Randy asked as he looked at her.

"Everyone. Every guy that I meet. They don't want to get to know me. They just want to sleep with me." Stacy said as she started to cry again. "Randy, I'm like the only girl who doesn't have a boyfriend. Melina's got Johnny, and Trish and John are going out. And even Mickie has a boyfriend, she's going out with Tomko." Stacy said as sniffled.

"Stacy, all those guys who treat you like that are assholes and you wouldn't want to go out with them anyway. And so what if all those other girls have boyfriends. You know that with the exceptions of you, Melina, and Trish, all the other divas are sluts." Randy said trying to comfort her.

"But Randy, when will I find someone? And who? I'm so sick of being treated like this. I can't take it anymore." Stacy said as she looked at Randy.

"Stacy, you'll find someone right here." Randy said as he kissed Stacy.

"Look, Stacy, I'm sorry-" Randy said as he quickly pulled away, realizing he probably hurt Stacy even more.

"Shhh..." Stacy said as she put a finger up to his mouth right before she kissed him.

"Randy, just promise me one thing." Stacy said as she looked up at Randy.

"Anything." Randy said as he looked at the beautiful blonde.

"Promise me that you will never hurt me." Stacy said.

"I promise" Randy said to Stacy as he caressed her cheek with his hand before they were interrupted with a frantic knocking on the front door.

"I think I know who it is." Stacy said as she got off Randy's lap and walked over to the door with Randy not far behind.

"Ohmigosh! Stacy are you ok! What happened!" Melina said frantically as soon as Stacy opened the door.

"I'm fine...now" Stacy said as she looked up at Randy, who had his arm draped around her neck, with a smile on her face as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I get it. So you make me leave the club when I was having a _fabulous_ time to come here only to see that you and Randy are finally together. I'm getting out of here." Melina said jokingly, happy that Stacy and Randy were happy together.

"Sorry!" Stacy called out as Melina was already back at her car and starting to pull out.


	19. Chapter 18: The End!

Ch 18

Authors Note: It's the last chapter! How sad! Thanks so much for everyone who read this story and likes it. Tell me what you think of the ending because I don't think I was so pleased with it, but it's cute, so I hope ya'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own no one

---Saturday at the next show---

"Hey, congratulations you guys." Dave said as he saw Randy and Stacy walking down the hall hand in hand.

"Thanks" Randy replied with a smile as he looked over at his attractive girlfriend.

"Well speak of the devil!" Johnny said as he and Melina turned the corner and saw Randy and Stacy there together.

"Well if it isn't Johnny Nitro and Melina, what can we do for you two?" Randy asked the couple.

"Well, since we are getting married and everything, we just wanted to ask you guys something." Melina said to Randy and Stacy.

"Ooh! What?" Stacy asked excitedly.

"Well Stacy, I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor." Melina asked her blonde friend.

"Yeah, and Randy, I thought maybe you could be one of the groomsmen." Johnny asked.

"Of course I will!" Stacy squealed as she hugged her friend.

"Well, I dunno...what's in it for me?" Randy asked jokingly.

"Well, you'll get a night of fun with us of course. Joey's gunna be the best man and Dave is going to be one of the other groomsmen." Johnny responded.

"I'd love to." Randy chuckled.

"Well we have to go get ready for later tonight. Thanks you guys." Melina said as she and Johnny headed off to their locker room.

"Randy, this is going to be so much fun!" Stacy proclaimed as she looked at Randy.

"This is all I'm gunna hear about for the next five months, isn't it?" Randy asked.

"There is so much to do! Dresses to pick out! Oh and shoes!" Stacy said excitedly.

"Hey Stace?" Randy asked.

"Yeah?" Stacy responded taking her mind off the wedding for the first time since Melina and Johnny left.

"I love you." Randy said as he looked at Stacy.

"I love you too Randy." Stacy said as the two kissed.


End file.
